To Shine A New Light
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: In the world of Power Rangers Ninja Storm there was another academy that was suppose to protect the world. The Light Heaven Academy. Meet May, a girl who is best friends with Cam who has unbeleiveable power. She is the White Light Force Ranger. During this war against Lothor the rangers also have to deal with teen drama. Can Cam win her heart or will Hunter sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

In the secret Ninja Ops of the Power Rangers, the genius of the group Cameron Wantanabe was lost in thought on his computer when his father that was transformed into a gunipig because of Lothor came out of his minature home and jumped onto the table. He didn't even notice until he (rarely) accidently knocked into one of the two picture frames that fell onto the floor. Cam then turn to him.

Cam: Dad?

He then looked down onto the floor and saw that his picture frame was on the floor. He picked it up.

Sensei: I'm sorry Cam.

Cam: Its ok dad. It didn't break.

Then he looked at the picture. It was a close up picture of him from a few months before this who mess happened, sitting on a bench holding a girl that was his age in his arms and sitting on his lap. They were both smiling and out of Ninja Gear. Just in normal clothes. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had fair skin and a beautiful smile. Her hair was wrapped into a side ponytail and she had on a golden locket with a genuine green emerald in the very center.

He smiled at that picture remembering that day like it was yesterday.

Cam: I miss her.

His father sighed sadly.

Sensei: I miss her as well son.

Cam: I just wonder if she is alright. I haven't heard from her since day before the students were captured. I can't help but worry.

Sensei: I understand but its very possible that Lothor could have captured her as well.

Cam: No way. 'Mayday' is smart. She is too good to be captured. I can only hope she is at least alright.

Then they heard footsteps coming into Ninja Ops. It was only Shane, Tori, and Dustin in their Ninha Gear.

Tori: Hey guys. Everything ok?

Cam: Yeah I guess. No monsters out today.

Shane: Perfect. You know that saying, no news is good news.

Dustin: Maybe Lothor caught a cold and decided to skip out today.

Cam: Lets hope.

Sensei: Rangers. Still remember to stay alert. No matter what.

Tori: Of course Sensei.

Then Tori noticed the picture.

Tori: Hey Cam what you got there?

Cam hid the picture.

Cam: Uh...nothing. Just a old do-dad.

But Dustin took it from behind.

Dustin: Oh really?

Then he saw the photo. He wolf whistled loudly.

Dustin:_ Hellooooooo_ hottie. Not a bad dish Cam.

Shane: Let me see.

So he did and he did the same thing.

Shane: Dang Cam. She is hot. She is a babe. Who is she?

Cam grew furious and snached it away.

Cam: Stop it. That's my best friend you're gawking at.

Tori: Can I see?

Cam: I guess.

He gave the photo to her and she smiled.

Tori: Who is she?

Cam sighed and sat down.

Cam: Her name is Maylynn Harano. She is my best friend. We've known each other since we could remember. Our parents were students her and that's how they all met. Their mother's were the first women to ever join the academy.

Sensei: They were like two peas in a pod. They did everything together. Even started how you say it now a days 'dated' together with myself and my best friend Hamato. Eventually had the kids. They got along so well they became the best of friends as the years went by. They trained together, fight together, even played.

Tori: How come we never met her before?

Cam: Well like you guys she has a special power but it was growing to fast and it wasn't any of the elements you three posses. She had to leave to a different academy. The Light Heaven Academy. So she could learn to be a Light Ninja. But that never tore us apart. We would meet up time to time or email orvideo chat at least one to twice a day.

Shane: Wow. You two must be tight.

Cam: We are. She is just a great person and ninja as the rest of us. This year she was suppose to graduate. Until this whole Lothor mess kicked in I haven't heard or seen her since then.

Dustin: You miss her don't you?

Cam: Every day.

Tori: I had no idea.

Sensei: We both just hope she is alright.

Tori gave him back the picture.

Shane: At least we have another thing to fight for right.

Cam: Yeah I guess.

Dustin: Hey man what's the deal with her locket?

Cam: Oh that? I gave that to her for her birthday. That's when this picture was taken.

Shane: Is that gem real?

Cam: Sure is. I found it one day and I remembered that green was one of her favorite colors so I found a necklace to go put it in and gave it to her.

Tori: Aw. That is so sweet of you Cam.

Cam: Thanks.

Sensei: Since there has been no activity today why not take the rest of the afternoon off rangers.

Tori: Sounds good to me. Bye guys.

Shane: See yah.

Then they left as Cam returned to the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile on a mountain top that had a clear view of the city, a person a white uniform looked over Blue bay Harbor.

?: Blue Bay Harbor. I finally made it. I just need to find allies.

Then the mysterious stranger ninja streaked.

* * *

Elsewhere the rangers were at their usual hangout place. Storm Chargers. Dustin and Shane were doing a shift in the store while Tori was sitting in the lounge reading a magazine with Kelly at the regester. All of a sudden they hear screaming people and looked out the window to see them running for their lives. They snuck out and left to find the souce.

Unfortunately they did. They saw it was a bear like monster that was melded together. Also with an army of Kelzacks waiting for them.

Tori: Ew. Who let that thing out here.

Shane: No idea.

Dustin: Lets go.

Shane: Ready?

Tori and Dustin: Ready!

Rangers: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!

They all transformed into the Wind Power Rangers. Then they began to fight. The Kelzacks were a piece of cake. But the BearBorg wasn't easy at all he had a cannon in his arm that was blasting the rangers left and right. He was too strong for them.

BearBorg: Finally. I have defeated you. Now I can make sure Master Lothor will rise!

Just as the monster began to make his blow a light force shield appeared and protected the rangers at the last second.

* * *

Cam was watching the footage with his father and he couldn't beleive his eyes. So was the gunipig sensei.

Cam: What?

* * *

Deep in space Lothor even saw this with his neices. He was just as equaly suprised but at the same time angry.

Lothor: What?!

* * *

Shane: But how?

Then like a shooting star/flighting laser came out of nowhere and struck the BearBorg that made him take major damage. The light then landed on the grown and it changed to a white ranger.

Tori: Woah.

Dustin: Cool.

White Ranger: Stop right there pal. I can't allow you to let Lothor free to run Earth.

It was a male's voice that spoke.

BearBorg: And why not?

White Ranger: Because your kind aren't allow to walk this planet. Evil and all. You will all pay for what you have done to my legacy.

She took out a bo staff and created a light energy orb. She launched it and it destroyed him.

* * *

Cam was amazed from watching as Lothor grew in rage.

* * *

Shane: Wow. Thanks.

But the White Ranger turned to them and pointed the staff at them.

White Ranger: Friend or Foe?

Tori: We are all rangers here. Can't we be friends?

White Ranger: It seems that Lothor has been able to take control of rangers so I'm not sure. Are you on his side?

Dustin: No way man. We are on the side of good.

Shane: Please trust us.

White Ranger: Well I did you see fight admerably today. Who has trained you? What academy do you come from?

Shane: Wind Ninja Academy.

White Ranger: Impossible. I was just there yesterday and it was all in ruins. I found no survivers. Nor any of the other academies.

Dustin: They were all taken by Lothor.

White Ranger: Tell me is Master Wantanabe still around?

Shane: Yeah he is.

White Ranger: And his daughter?

Tori: Daughter? No Sensei has a son.

White Ranger: Ah you caught that.

She retracted her staff and put it away.

White Ranger: I was testing you to see if you knew the truth.

Dustin: Figures. But we totally get it.

Then they began to walk their new friend to Ninja Ops. The others powered down but the White Ranger continued to be morphed.

Tori: How do you know sensei?

White Ranger: Family friend. He is practically a second father to me.

They made it to the entrance.

White Ranger: Woah. I never thought to look here.

Shane: Come on.

They went inside and saw Cam with sensei facing the door.

Sensei: Rangers.

He jumped onto the coffee table.

White Ranger: Sensei Wantanabe? What happened?

Shane: Lothor changed him to a gunipig.

White Ranger: No. At least you are both alive.

Cam: Wait. How do you know about us and why would you care?

Then all of a sudden the White Ranger began to talk in a female voice.

White Ranger: Don't you reconize me Cammie?

Shane and Dustin tried not to laugh.

Shane: Cammie?

Cam: Wait. Only one person ever called me that to playfully annoy me. It can't be.

The White Ranger removed the helmet and they saw a beautiful girl with long hair that looked familar but Cam knew exactly who it was.

Cam: Mayday?

May: Hi Cammie. Its me.

He was stunned by the beauty that stood before him. He always knew she was beautiful but up close and personal he thought that she was gorgous. They smiled at each other. She dropped her helmet and ran to give him a hug. As she embraced him she demorphed revealing her wearing a jean jacket and a red strapless dress and convers. Also the locket from the photo with its jem. They embraced tightly at each other. He felt her smooth long hair that reach all the way down to her bottom. He then knew it was her because of the peach shampoo, orange sitris conditioner and kiwi strawberry perfume he smelt on her.

The other and their sensei just looked at them. After the embrace was over she turn to the others and bowed to the gunipig.

May: My apologies sensei.

Sensei: No harm is down.

Dustin: Wait so this is the Maylynn you were talking about?

Shane: She looks so much better than that picture man.

She just giggled. Tori smiled at her.

May: Please just call me May. Only Cam can ever call me Mayday. Since you know my name it only seems fair you tell me yours.

Shane: Well I'm-

But then Dustin pushed him out of the way.

Dustin: I'm Dustin. That dork over there is Shane.

Tori: And I'm Tori.

May: Nice to meet you. So you guys are the ones Cam told me about.

Shane: How-

May: He may have mentioned that you guys are always late.

Dustin: It was just that one time.

May: I don't see how they can not be rangers. Knowing you Cammie you prejudged them.

Cam: Only a little.

Shane: Little nothing. He thought we were a joke.

May: Cam...

Cam: I know. And I'm sorry.

Shane: Thank you.

Then May began to yawn.

Sensei: Its been a long day. Why don't we all get some rest.

Cam: Good idea dad. Come on May. You can have the extra room.

May: Thanks Cam.

He took her upstairs to the bedroom area. It was big but not too big. She had a few things in her backpack but she was going to need a little more.

May: Its really great to see you. I missed you.

Cam: I missed you too.

They gave each other another big hug. After a while they let go. It then grew awkword between them for a bit.

Cam: I better get to bed.

May: Me too. See you in the morning.

Cam: Ok.

So then he left and shut the door. He sighed and went into his own room. They both changed and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lothor was still trying to figure out who is this new ranger.

Lothor: How is this possible? I thought all of the Light Force Ninjas were captured and their morpher.

Vexican: Unfortuntly the morpher they had was a fake.

Lothor: What! That morpher and the ranger destoned to use it had more power than the lost amulet and those other schools powers combined. I have to find a way to get it. But how? Until then I need to rest. So then he left the room while Vexican tried to think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~Cam's Pov~

About a couple of days later after Mayday came back, she was ready to tell her story. So the rangers sat around at the table and my dad was standing on the table facing her. I was sitting next to her. She looked nervous so I grabbed the hand that was next to mine and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me and gave a small smile. I nodded at her.

Dad: Are you ready, Maylynn?

Mayday: I'm ready. As you all know from Cam and Sensei that I use to train here until my powers began to grow rapidly. I didn't hurt anyone but the masters didn't want to take any chances. They took me away to live in Light Heaven. A ninja school built to help train gifted ninjas to become Light Ninjas. The stronger the power the higher the ranking you get. I was on the top graduate class. I was a natural my new sensei put it. There were three rankings. Lightning Bug, that's the rookie, Light Bulb- that's the midddle ranking. And there is the sun star- the master and most powerful level. They are very rare and most of them were sensei's only like about 4 or five ever make that level.

Dustin: So its a grading system of how powerful you are.

Mayday: That's true but there is also two sides to it. One for physical, and one for mental- also known as knowlegde. So even smart and sudious get to be on top of the pyramid. I trained there for 7 years. Like you guys we had our own tests to see if we became rangers. All the graduating class do. But none past since the last Ninja Storm team.

Me: And you won right? You told me about that.

Mayday: I came second. But the thing is the master still gave me the win. Because I fought with honor. My opponent did not. He cheated by attacking me unarmed and broke my ribs.

Me: I remember that day. I practically begged my dad to let me leave to school to come see you.

Shane: That is just wrong.

Me: I wanted to pound that guy so badly but I knew you wouldn't let me.

Tori: What happened to him?

Dad: He was expelled from the school and was to never return as a student ever again.

Mayday: I then recived my morpher and power disk the next day but I couldn't use it until it was my graduation day. Then I would become a ranger.

Tori: But you didn't.

Mayday: I did though. Those words were the last words my master spoke before he dissappeared

Shane: Wait the other day you were saying Lothor somehow began to have the power to control Power Rangers. How is that possible?

Mayday: I don't know how but a few weeks ago the academy was attacked by two Power Rangers from the Thunder Academy.

Tori: What?! You're kidding.

Mayday: Not this time. They were blasting everything in sight destroying the school. One was in Indigo while the other was Crimson. They were looking for me and my morpher so my sensei hid me underground until it was over. By the time my morpher was able to work they were gone. everything was in ruins and everyone was gone. My sensei's spirit was gone from his body. He was dead.

Tori gasped whiled I gave her a hug from behind and sat her on my lap.

Dustin: Oh man. That's ruff.

Shane: I can't beleive rangers would kill.

Mayday: I can't beleive it either but I learned to cope with it after a while. After which I began a quest to search for alies from different academies. But found no one else until you guys came along. I searched here just last week but nothing. I thought you all were gone too.

Me: No way Mayday. Takes more than explosions to make us go anywhere.

She smiled as I gave her a squeeze.

Sensei: I am sorry for your loss.

Mayday: Thank you sensei.

Shane: Well now that we know your story and everything we were wondering if you would offically be part of our team.

Tori: Please! I need another girl to help me with these two bone heads.

Shane and Dustin: Hey!

May just laughed.

Me: Also I could use the company so I won't have to talk to just a guniea pig. No offence dad.

Dad: None taken.

Mayday: I don't want to be too much trouble.

Tori: You are no trouble at all.

Mayday: Well...ok. Cammie you better get use to me being around more.

Me: No problem.

Shane: Come on guys we need to explore.

Tori: When he means explore he means...

Dustin: Finding chicks. Come on Cam. Maybe we can find you a lady friend.

Me: I already have a lady friend. My best friend actually.

I put my head over her shoulder to see her actual truth was that for the past 3 years I have grown this crush on her. I really like her. A lot but I could never tell her. Our friendship means too much too me to loose.

Mayday: Well I'm hungry. Do you have any fruit in the fridge?

Me: Yeah.

Mayday: Well I'm going to make a smoothie. Anyone want one?

Tori: I'll take one.

Shane: Me too.

Dustin: Me three.

Me: I love your smoothies. I'll help you make them.

Mayday: Ok.

So then we got up and went towords the kitchen to make smoothies. After a minute or two I overheard Shane and Dustin talking.

Shane: Unbelieveable.

Dustin: Dude, that's so sick it's just wrong.

Shane: Aw, check out the lines on that baby. The way they move...dude...I can't believe it!

I thought it was a good time to waltz in. So I did.

Me: You'd better not be doing anything illegal!

The two rangers stuttered and hastily attempted to move the camera out of my way.

Shane: No, it was just already there so...

He trailed off and I took it back from them. I saw they were checking out my designs for Dustin's Tsunami Cycle.

Me: The Tsunami Cycles?

Dustin and Shane: Yeah!

Me: Shouldn't you guys be doing something else that doesn't involve my equipment?

Dustin: Well it was already on that channel so we decided to check it out.

Me: Dustin computers don't have channels and I would like it if you didn't just waltz in here without asking me first. Or better yet when I had my back turned.

Dustin: Dude relax its not like we broke it.

Me: That's not the point. It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. Not to meantion that I have private files and photos in here too.

I turned to them.

Me: You didn't see my private files did you?

Shane: You mean the pop up about updating your digital journal? Nope.

Me: How did?

Dustin: It was a second window but we didn't open it. It was just the alarm for you to update it we swear.

I looked at their facal expressions and for the first time they were serious and sincere.

Me: Ok I beleive you. I just don't want anything to-

But then all of a sudden it made a noise and it froze.

Me: Please say this is a dream.

Then the computer went blank.

Shane: What?

He was looking totally confused.

Dustin: You're sweating like really, really bad man.

Shane nodded his head in agreement.

Shane: You okay?

Me: It's frozen!

I pushed myself up from the table and hurried towards the mainframe. Shane and Dustin were at my heels. I looked at the screen in dismay.

Me: It's totally dead!

Shane: But you backed it up, right?

I nodded.

Me: Of course I did, I must have.

Realization dawned slowly on my face.

Me: Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!

Shane and I turned to Dustin who looked completely confused, before nodding.

Dustin: Oh yeah right! It's in my back -

He cut himself off. That did not sound good.

Dustin: It's in my backpack.

Me: Well you better go get it then.

Then I saw Mayday come out of the kitchen with 5 plastic cups with lids and straws on them.

Mayday: Here take these before you go. And give this to Tori when you see her.

I forgot Tori left when I left to make smoothies. She gave us our smoothies and the extra one to Shane to give to Tori.

Dustin: Thanks girl.

Shane: You are the man.

She giggled as they left. I took a sip of mine as I tried to fix the computers.

Mayday: What happened?

Me: Well Shane and Dustin decided to mess around with my computer and the computer froze and died on me.

Mayday: Did you save it or at least have a back up?

Me: That's what they went to go find now.

Mayday: Mind if I take a look at it?

I looked at her shocked.

Me: Are you sure? This is complex stuff.

Mayday: I can handle it.

She took the laptop and plugged it up to her pda. It released an ant- virus program to both the command computer and the laptop. Then it turned back on and I plugged the charger on it so the battery doesn't completely die out before I save it again. Then I saw from over her shoulders that all of my programs were all there. Then she gave it back to me and unpluggled the pda.

Mayday: There you go.

I was astonished.

Me: How...

Mayday: I listen to you "geek" speak all the time so I opened a book to help me understand it and it interested me so I sort of became a nerd too.

I was amazed that my crush has real intelegence like me and can understand me. Can she be more perfect?

Me: Well thanks a bunch. You saved me weeks to months worth of reprograming.

Then I typed out and downloaded another backup and this time it was a mini flashdrive. I gave it to her.

Me: Here. I know I can trust you with this.

Mayday: Really?

Me: Yeah.

Mayday: Ok.

Since it was on a keychain I put it on her neck. And the best part about this flash drive is that its indestructable. So that means she doesn't have to take it off for protection.

Me: Since you are a tech genius too you can sit up here with me.

I grabbed her by the waist gently and sat her on my lap while I was in my big chair to the computer. She giggled her amazing giggle as I put my arms around her to make her sit back as I continued my work for the day.

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Unknown to them a small but wise guniea pig was out of his minature monastary and was watching with a smile that his son was happy despite the war that was taking place. He was especially happy that Cam was finally coming out of his shell ever since Maylynn came back to their lives. Cam has never admit it but Sensei could see he has romantic feelings for her. He wasn't 100% sure on Maylynn thou. Even with his ninja trainning he just doesn't see it as much.

Meanwhile at the Storm Chargers Shane and Dustin found the backpack but no disk. They found Tori a while ago so the three were enjoying their smoothies as they searched for the disk.

Tori: Oh my god. These are fantastic. You sure May made these?

Dustin: Possitive. That girl can make a mean smoothie.

Shane: Hey guys what do you think of the possibility of me going out with May by the end of summer.

Dustin: Not possible.

Shane: Really? Why not?

Dustin: Because she'll be mine first.

Tori: Boys you just don't understand girls at all. Its obvious that May will like Cam.

The boys looked at her like she had a second head.

Shane and Dustin: Cam?

Shane: I'm sorry Tor, but no offence to Cam but he is not exactly the dating type.

Tori: Not a lot of geniuses are but he knows her way better than you do. Also I think she likes him.

Dustin: No way. Him over me?

Shane: Or me?

Tori: I don't know. I'm just a girl.

Then their morphers rang and they heard from Cam that they hat to go to the quarry and May would meet them there. So they took off.

By the time they got there fully morphed it was like a ghost town. That is until the Thunder Rangers came out with their own Tsunami Cycles.

May: You! You destroyed my school and master!

Crimson: I thought we got rid of you.

May: Obviously.

So they began to fight. It lasted for a little while. At first 3 out of the four rangers thought this was a training exercise. But the Light Ninja knew better than that

May: Ok. That's it I've had enough of you two.

Then she got onto a track runners stance.

May: **Light Speed Attack!**

So then she began to glow into a bright white light and ran fast as the speed of light running back and forth hitting the Thunder Rangers left and right. When she finished she caused them to have serious damage. They made it to their knees.

May: Lights out Thunder Rangers.

Indigo: Impossible. Lothor said we would be more powerful.

May: Well he didn't count on me.

Then the Thunder Rangers used their weapons and disappeared. So then the rangers left as well.

* * *

A while later after Tori finds Blake and Hunter in a jam her and the others helped them out but Blake was hurt so Tori went to take him to Cam dispite May's objections. So she went to go watch Dustin work at the shop. Tori came back with Blake after Hunter came into the shop searching for him. May was starting to feel tired so she left the shop and went to Ninja Ops. She felt like she was being followed but she ignored it since she was so tired. When she made it back she saw Cam on the computer like usual and Sensei meditating on the coffee table. Cam then turned to see who came in.

Cam: Hey Mayday. Are you ok?

May: Just tired.

He got up and helped her to the couch. Since it was only 2:00 she took a nap. Cam gave her a small blanket to use. He couldn't help himself but kneel down and smooth out her hair. He then noticed that his father had one eye open.

Cam: What?

Sensei: Oh nothing. He went back to meditating but all of a sudden Blake and Hunter came in.

Cam: Hey what are you doing here?

Hunter: Came for the rodent and the...

He then saw May and he was starstruck. He formed a sedusive grin on May and Cam didn't like it.

Cam: You are not touching her.

Hunter then saw the morpher on her left hand.

Hunter: Oh yes we are.

Blake began to grab her morpher but it created a shield and stopped him.

Blake: Ouch.

Hunter pushed Cam out the way.

Hunter: Lother was right. We need to use this.

He took out a small piece of pod technology and it shot a projection of red light on her eyes.

Cam: What are you doing to her?

Blake: Making sure she doesn't wak up until we bring her to Lothor to become one of us.

Cam: She'll never become like you.

Hunter: Wanna bet?

Blake grabbed May and Sensei who trapped himself into a powerful sphere while Hunter grabbed Cam.

About a half and hour later the three other rangers returned. They gave them Cam and teleported out with May and Sensei.

Tori: I can't beleive they fooled me.

Shane: Why were they here anyway?

Cam: They took my father and May.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Shane's Pov~

Dustin paced back and forth behind Cam who was frantically searching the GPS on his computer for any location that his father may have been. Finally, after what felt like hours, he got a hit.

Cam: That's them.

He pointing at the computer monitor.

Cam: My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius.

Me: But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he?

Cam: No. And he's about to go out of range.

Dustin: Why are they taking him out there to the middle of the forest?

Tori: Found it.

Everyone turned to her and saw that she was holding a scroll.

Tori: The mountain of lost ninjas.

Me: Of course.

Dustin: Oh that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?

Cam: So you do study your ninja history.

Dustin: Yeah sometimes.

Cam: Then you should know, that the mountain of lost ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is.

Me: Which houses the gem of souls.

Tori nodded.

Tori: Yeah, it's the only thing on earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei.

Dustin: That's got to be what tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are after.

Me: Then that's where we're going.

Dustin: But why take May too?

Cam was silent for a moment.

Me: Come on Cam. Tell us.

Cam: Mayday took a nap on the couch and when they showed up Hunter and Blake saw her morpher and they took her so Lothor can turn her evil. With her power Lothor could do...anything. I can't beleive I let them take her.

Me: Cam you did everything you could.

Cam: Yeah. But it wasn't enough was it?

* * *

Hunter's Pov-

The forest was quiet.

A little too quiet for the us. But mostly it was Blake that was most nervous. A while back we switched captives so now I was holding the girl, while Hunter carried the sphere. I have to admit, she is very beautiful. She was still asleep peacefully. I can barely here a snore from her. When I first saw her at Storm Chargers I could have sworn I felt my heart race and there was a shortness of breath. Like what's happening right now. I adjusted her in my arms so she wouldn't fall off. Her head was now on my shoulder.

Blake: I don't know about you bro. But I'm not digging this place.

Me: Don't be such a baby!

Sensei: You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever seen.

Me: Quiet We know what we're doing!

Me: Taking revenge on one that has caused you no harm, makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with.

I stopped and Blake almost walked into the back of me, at least he would have done, had he not looked around just in time to side-step me.

Me: You destroyed our parents. Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that is coming to you!

Sensei: At least let her.

Me: No way. She is not even a Wind Ninja. Why is she so important to you?

Sensei: She is a friend of my family's mostly my son's. She means a great deal to him.

Blake: The nerd? Please. He couldn't even beat us. And he is your son? Obviously you didn't train him right.

Me: Besides he is too late. She belongs to me now. Your son had his chance. But he was too late.

Blake: But Lothor has her first.

Sensei: The Wind Power Rangers will stop you.

Blake: No chance.

Sensei shook his fury head and the Bradley brothers continued onwards, unknown to the fact that they were being followed.

* * *

~Tori's Pov~

Cam: Tracking systems are online.

We were in the back of the mobility transport unit. He had just located the energy blip that was his father and May and explained to us that after Hunter and Blake had attacked Ninja Ops, his father had covered himself in a protective sphere and used some werid device that made May stay asleep. It must have been painful for him to watch his best friend and father get taken. I was sitting on my cycle still trying to beleive that Blake was evil. We then stopped.

Cam: This is as far as I go. Its up to you now.

Shane and Dustin both got on their Tsunami Cycles.

Cam: Guys. Please find Mayday and my father.

We nodded and rolled out.

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Hunter and Blake continued to climb up the mountain. Another hundred odd yards away from their heated conversation - if you could call it that - with Sensei Watanabe, the Thunder Rangers stopped as an eerie whisper lingered in the afternoon air. Maylynn began to hear it and was begining to wake her. Hunter noticed and began to almost rock her back to sleep like a baby.

Hunter: Oh no that sound is interfearing with the sleep spell.

Blake: Can't you use it again?

Hunter: No. It still needs to recharge.

She was still half asleep.

Maylynn: Cam...

Hunter was a little mad that she was looking for someone esle.

Blake: Hey rodent who is this Cam guy?

Sensei:...my son.

Blake: Hunter you are great at impressions right? Talk to him in his voice.

Hunter forgot about that.

Hunter: Nice thinking bro.

He then cleared his throut and was adjusting his voice to sound like Cam until he got it.

Hunter in Cam's voice: Hey. Shh. Go back to sleep ok. I'm here.

Maylynn: Cammie... I... need you.

Hunter in Cam's Voice: I'm here. Just sleep. You had a long day.

Maylynn: Do you promise ...to be here...when I wake up? Like always?

Hunter in Cam's Voice: Promise. As always.

Maylynn smiled and snuggled in close and went back to sleep and Blake took out the device and used it since it was fully charged again.

Blake: Good job bro.

Then the eerie whisper came out again and ghouls appeared.

Hunter: Oh great. This just gets better and better.

They put their hostages down and got ready to morph.

Hunter: Ready?

Blake: Ready!

Both: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!

They were changed to Power Rangers and fought the ghouls until blasts of energy blasted the rest.

It was Shane, Dustin, and Tori on the Tsunami Cycles to the rescue. There were so many ghouls that they had to team up to fight.

After which they fought over Sensei and Maylynn. Since Maylynn was bigger than Sensei she wasn't being tossed around. She was laying on the ground. But it didn't last long. Blake and Hunter managed to get away with both of them. The others ninja streaked to follow them.

* * *

After two more battles of keep away plus a megazord battle with Zurgane everyone finally made it to the mountain's cave.

Shane: Sensei didn't do anything.

Hunter was holding the sphere and the Gem of Souls.

As he was about to smash the sphere something stopped him.

?: Put it down Hunter.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw two people that were ghosts.

Hunter: Mom, dad, how-

Dad: This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. We will be here for all enternity.

Hunter: Because of him right?

Mom: That's not what happened. He did not do this to us.

Hunter: Then who did?

Dad: The one who did this to is is the one they call Lothor.

Shane: Well there's a shock.

Hunter: They're fading!

They were indeed fading as Hunter and Blake shed tears but the parents did nothing but smile.

Mom: Make us proud son.

Dad: Yes. Make us proud. And Hunter...

Hunter: Yeah dad?

Dad: Good luck getting the girl.

Hunter blushed as his father laughed at him and the ghosts dissappeared and Lothor came out.

Lothor: Oh boo hoo. Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. How sad.

Hunter: It was you all along. You lied to us.

Lothor: Yes. You aren't the smartest one are you? Now give me the girl and the hamster.

Shane: He's a guniea pig. And there is no way we are going to give you either of them.

Lothor: Fine. Then I'll take them instead.

He blasted a ray but everyone ducked out of the way and Hunter protected himself and Maylynn by using the Gem of Souls. The energy bounced off it and it went back to Lothor making him dissappear. Which made the Gem break into pieces.

Dustin: Dude! You nailed Lothor!

Shane: How did you do that?

Hunter: The Gem of Souls. I used it to protect us but it shattered.

Sensei: For better or worse, the power of the Gem cannot be broken, Dustin.

Came a wise voice, and the Ninja's turned to see Sensei Watanabe appear from the sphere.

Tori: Speaking of Power, what happened to Lothor?

Sensei sighed.

Sensei: I fear that he is very much alive, and more desperate than ever.

Shane looked down and saw something on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was a mini device just like the one Hunter used on Maylynn only in a different color.

Tori: What is that?

Blake: Its what was used to put her to sleep.

Shane: Well its time to wake her up.

He began to put it in front of her closed eyes but Hunter who was still holding her turn her away from him.

Hunter: No!

Shane: What the heck man?

Blake: That device came from Lothor. It may look like the one we have but it has a different function. It will wake her up but...

Hunter: It would turn her as evil as he is.

Tori: Are you serious?

Blake: Yeah.

Dustin: Well dude take out yours and zap her.

Sensei: No wait. We need to go back to Ninja Ops.

Dustin: Why?

Sensei: She will be very confused about why Cam isn't here.

Shane: Why?

Sensei: Ever since they were little when she got sick or spent the night in his room he always promises her he would be there when she wakes up. And he has never broken it.

Hunter: She was asleep when we broke in. We used it to make her stay asleep. But earlier she began to wake up.

Blake: But I remembered that Hunter is great at mimicing people's voices. So he talked to her in his voice to make her go back to sleep and he promised her that same thing.

Shane: Wow. That is deep.

Dustin: Come on lets go.

So Tori grabbed Sensei and they all ninja streaked to Ninja Ops. When they made it there Cam stood from his chair.

Cam: Guys. You're back. Did you-

Then he saw Hunter and Blake and Hunter holding Maylynn.

Cam: What are you doing here?

He got into a fighting stance.

Shane: Dude its ok. Their on our side now.

Cam: Really. Then why is she still asleep.

Dustin: You need to be here when she does. Hunter made a promise that you would be here when she wakes up in your voice.

Tori: Its true.

Cam calmed down a little.

Cam: Give her here.

Hunter was a little reluctant to let her out of his arms but he did and Cam adjusted her into his arms. Maylynn felt a bit uncomfortable at first but once she smelt Cam's natural scent she settled in naturally. She fit right into him. He sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

Cam: Hand me the device.

Blake did and Cam put the ray over her closed eye and she began to wake up.

Cam: Hey. Hey beautiful. Time to wake up now.

* * *

~Maylynn's Pov~

I was hearing Cam's voice echoing in my ears. I tried to wake up fully but a couldn't

Cam: Come on Mayday. I need you. We all do. Please open those big blue eyes for me.

If I was awake I would be blushing since it felt like a warm breath was on my ear. I do hope I make it out alive. I have to see him again. I haven't told him my secret yet. The secret I've kept from him for so long.

Cam: Mayday. I need you to come back to me.

That was it. I then sent all of my streanth to my eye lids to force them open. It was working. It felt the darkness around me breaking around me and I began to see light.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw Cam's face smiling at me.

Cam: Hey Mayday. Had a good nap?

Me: Yeah.

I gave him a smile. I looked around and saw the rangers and surprisingly Hunter and Blake in ninja outfits.

Me: What's going on?

Then I saw their colors. My eyes widened and I got up.

Me: What are they doing here?

Shane: Woah. Its ok.

Me: How can they be ok? They killed my master!

Hunter: We're sorry alright.

Blake: We were manipulated by Lothor thinking you would be against the world. That they raised dishonorable ninjas.

Hunter: We didn't know you were the good guys. We swear. If we could go back in time and change it we would. We're sorry.

Blake: Really sorry. Please forgive us.

I looked at their faces and saw they were sincere.

Me: Alright. I forgive you. But don't get any funny ideas alright?

Hunter and Blake: Deal.

* * *

~Hunter's Pov~

Two days later Blake and I left Blue Bay Harbor. It was just too dangerous for us to be around them. I especially couldn't let anything happen to Maylynn. I hung out with her yesterday and it felt right. I feel something for her. From the moment I saw her I knew I had to protect her.

Blake: Hunter when are we going to come back? I like it here.

Me: I do too but right now we just have to get away ok?

Blake: Alright. But just so you know I have a reason to come back. I know you do too.

Me: What? No way. If its for motocross sure. But other than that no.

Blake: What about May?

I looked at him.

Me: What about her?

Blake: Dude. I see the way you look at her. But you are going to have some competition bro. You are going to have to try to beat Cam. And since we are leaving he'll have a big advantage. Not to meantion that they have been best friends since childhood.

Me: Don't remind me.

Blake: See I knew it.

He is never going to let me hear the end of it. Is he? I began to plan our next move as we walked down the road.


End file.
